The Art of Losing
by LilSasuNaru
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been seperated for three years when they suddenly stumble upon each other. Fights ensue and feelings reawaken.Yaoi in later chapters. NaruSasu
1. Prolouge

Title: The Art of Losing

Pairings: Naru/Sasu

A/N: I know this is really short but I promise it will get longer

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke... but hey a girl can wish.

Prolouge

"_Sasuke-Kuuunn!!" Sakura yelled cheerfully from across the bridge, as she made her way to her beloved. Sasuke's eye twitched, as he sent a glare her way, But unfortunately to his disdain she didn't get the hint. "Do you want to—" " No." Sasuke interrupted her before she get any farther "I have better things to do "he said in a icy tone._

"_B-But Sasuke-Kun" her voice wavered as her emerald eyes glistened with tears. Naruto suddenly jumped from a tree, interrupting her pleadings, with a foxy grin on his face. _

"_Oi Bastard! Sorry I'm—"Naruto stopped mid-sentence his trademark smile turning into a frown as he's eyes settled on Sakura's face. "What's wrong Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said with concern in his voice. Sakura looked up at him, anger flashing in her eyes. Sasuke smirked as he saw what was coming for the blond /Dobe/ he thought to himself smugly as he saw Naruto was clueless as always._

_Sakura suddenly brought up her fist connecting it on top Naruto's head and judging by the way Naruto fell pretty hard._

"_Owwww! Sakura-Chan what was that for?" Naruto whined, rubbing where a bump was already visible. Sakura turned back to Sasuke with a smile, "Well maybe next time Sasuke-Kun." she said in a syrupy voice, forgetting why she was upset in the first place. Sakura strutted away sending a glare to the groaning Naruto before taking the path back to Konoha._

"_Come on dobe lets go spar…"_

Naruto came out of his reminiscing, a wary smile on his face making him look older then he was, "If only things didn't change" Naruto muttered to himself a look of longing and disappointment in his eyes as he watched the stars.


	2. The Art of Surprise

/blah/ inner thoughts

Chapter1

"Oh Sasuke-Kun!" Orochimaru chortled happily, coming around the corner into Sasuke's room.

/If you could call it a room/ Sasuke thought bitterly/more like a prison cell/. The "room" was small with hardly enough space to move around in; it contained a bed against the wall and a duffel bag in a corner, which Sasuke kept his clothes in. He hid his weapons underneath the mattress just in case he had an unwanted visit during the night. Sasuke was pulling on a shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, when he felt eyes go over him stopping on his chest. Not wanting to give Orochimaru any ideas, he pulled on his shirt faster.

"Bastard my face is up here" Sasuke growled out when he realized Orochimaru's eyes were still fixated to his body, he sent a glare filled with malicious. If glares could kill this one certainly would. Unfortunately, Orochimaru was unfazed.

"My, my Sasuke-Kun, what dirty language… maybe I should wash out your mouth." Orochimaru said in a sweetly annoying voice, while seemingly gliding toward Sasuke, a smile playing across his lips.

Sasuke suppressed a shudder masking his uncomfort with annoyance. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked in a harsh tone reserved sully for Orochimaru.

"I think you know what I want," Orochimaru said a glint appearing in his eyes," but we'll discuss that another time, we have visitors and I expect you to show them the hospitality we are famous for."

Naruto was keeping watch, his blond hair highlighted in the moonlight. He was currently on a thick tree branch, his back against the trunk lost in his thoughts, yet at the same time spreading his chakra to scan the area for any danger. Naruto drifted out of his memory's, looking down at his companions and smirked, biting his bottom lip to suppress his laughter. /heh-heh blackmail/ Naruto thought gleefully to himself as he watched Sai snuggle closer to the slumbering Kiba. Akamaru was growling in protest on Kiba's other side.

Naruto, Kiba, and Sai were traveling back to Konoha after completing a weeklong mission deep in Lightning Country. After a day and a half worth of running, the chunnin were now at the border taking a well deserved rest which had led to the current predicament.

You see, before Kiba and Akamaru went to bed Sai was complaining that it was too cold and windy to sleep by himself. After 10 minutes of endless whining, Kiba finally snapped at Sai growling out that he was more annoying then Naruto. This just made Naruto glare with deadly intent and Sai complain louder then before taking the insult as a compliment. An hour later Sai stopped talking with a mischievous look on his face, allowing Kiba and Akamaru to go to sleep. Then quietly he sneaked into there covers wiggling around until he got comfortable. Naruto had watched in amusement until Sai promptly fell asleep then he started watch.

Now Naruto gazed at Kiba and Sai again before jumping off the branch he was perched on, leaving a shadow clone in his wake to keep watch. He slowly made his way to a near by stream he had seen earlier that day to wash off the dirt and grime covering his body. As he finally reached the stream Naruto walked over to the edge and peered into the water seeing his own reflection. He brought a hand to his face gently tracing his whisker marks his other hand was unzipping his bright orange jacket. Realizing he needed both hands to take off the rest of his clothes Naruto stopped glaring at his reflection.

Pulling off his shirt Naruto suddenly felt a presence behind him. Throwing the clothing to the side as if nothing was wrong he waited for the other guy to make a move. As he felt the unknown person approach he bent over picking up his jacket; slowly pulling out the shuriken in the process. Naruto suddenly spun around flinging it at top speed.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

/Shit/ I jumped out of the way of a oncoming shuriken, barley moving in time. /This guys not as stupid as he looks and he's fast/ I noted to myself as I activated my Sharingan. I decided to test the shinobi out bringing 5 shuriken and a kunai; I threw them all seeing if he could dodge them.

/Just as I thought/ I smirked as the weapons hit various part of his body. My eyes blinked as a cloud of smoke appeared where the body once was / What the hell?!/ Coming out of my moment of shock I scowled as I realized what had happened /Shadow clone Jutsu… guess I'm not messing with a newbie after all/

I crouched low into a fighting stance looking for my target, I located him in the tree above me. I jumped up on the branch startling him, but he quickly regained his footing by grabbing the branch I was standing on and using it to swing him around behind me kicking me in the back. As I felt myself falling I did a flip in the air landing graciously on my feet now I was pissed. /That's it I'm done playing I should end this quickly/ I decided.

I did a series of hand seals," Katon Gyokuno no jutsu!" I snarled. The tree's unlucky enough to be in the way incinerated into ash. I felt a smirk bloom over my face /That baka didn't have a--/ I suddenly felt myself being pushed to the ground. As I rolled onto my back the enemy was quickly on top of me, his knees straddling my hips, a hand keeping my own pinned, a kunai at my throat.

I looked into blazing blue eyes that suddenly widened in reconization. Emotions ran through me that I hadn't felt in 3 years, but I pushed them to the back of my mind. I gazed steadily back at him not indicating the turmoil I felt inside.

"Let go. Dobe… ''

T.B.C

A/N: I glomp for reviews:D


End file.
